The Surrender of The Higurashi's and Miss Fairbourne
by Shi no mo no tenshi
Summary: Miss Fairbourne was put in the middle of a situation that she doesn't understand. Kagome calms her down, but she is still dealing with her own problems to deal with Inuyasha and Kikiyo. Sesshomaru is finding himself drawn to the Miko. Is this a start of something beautiful or the dreadful end they wish not to face? actually a xover, is a Sess/Kag! wait until the 3rd chap to judge
1. It's Their Fault!

**_I Own Nothing!_**

* * *

It was their fault! It shouldn't have ended up like this, not for her. She did her best to try and get her brother back without breaking any laws, but it didn't work and now… he was dead. Robert, her little brother, died because she couldn't get him back quickly enough.

And on top of that the french has now officially started a full scale battle in England! Darius went to fight a couple of weeks ago and she still hasn't seen them since the rest of the people were evacuated out of the city and in the country while the queen and her family were being taken to a secret place where only the royal family and a few of the most trusted guards know the whereabouts of.

Emma was a crying mess since all of this was going on, she didn't want to hear any of it so she went to the shore district. That was one of the few places where it didn't get touched by the war. When she got there she finally let herself fully break down crying instead of holding it all in to be strong for other people beside her that fled from the battle.

Emma didn't know where she was going, she was half blinded by tears because of what is happening and she still hasn't gotten word from Darius, so that just made her cry harder because she doesn't know if the person that she loves is still alive or not, it wears on a woman's heart when you know they are in battle yet no one has said a word of if he is okay or not.

Still stumbling blindly along the side of some random cliff that was sooo far off from her cottage, she entered it unknowingly. It was like her feet knew where to go but she herself didn't know what was going on. Her feet took her to the back of the cave and what she saw made her wary and so shocked no one could imagine.

Standing right in front of her was her uncle who supposedly "disappeared" a day after he visited her when she was three. She remembers that day clearly as though it only happened a year ago when it has been many. He looked healthy and strong, like he has been training until today, but what got her the most was that he looked like a demon!

The man in front of her smiled and said in a rich tenor voice, " Hello Emma, it has been some years."

The man had black hair that fell to his middle back since he had it in a high ponytail, he was wearing Black hakamas and a dark rich deep blue-ish red hiori with a deep blood red sash with black tips that was was tied around his waist to hold the whole ensembles together. On top of that he was wearing a breastplate that held up because it was tight showing the curves of his chest and the on off shoulder metal spiked strap (**A/N: **Think of Sesshomaru's breast plate except this guys spikes are different and the shoulder thing is over the other shoulder, not the same one.).

It was too much for Emma to handle, from her brothers death and her love off in war- it was just too much so-

She fainted right where she was standing, but before she hit the floor her uncle caught her. Her uncle sighed. Thinking that maybe today was the wrong day to show himself to her; his inner beast agreed wholeheartedly and you could tell because right after his last thought his beast yelled "Yu' think?!" in his mind.

+Shut it, I never asked for your opinion in this matter.+

**$Well, too bad! I am your beast, I can say what I want since I am usually stuck inside of that cage deep in our conscious for the majority of the day!$**

+I wouldn't have to do that if you were quiet instead of yelling at in my head half the time! I swear I am going to have permanent hearing damage because of you!+

O#O##O#O##O#O##O#O##O#O##O#O

While they were having a mental fight and Emma was still unconscious, in the battle ground of london stood Darius. On either side of him stood Viscount Kendele and Viscount Ambury, they all had wounds, but they weren't serious. Just a few shallow cuts that have already stopped bleeding.

They stood there, in the city square looking around them at all their fallen comrades and fous. They never expected it to turn out like this, but they took down the frenches frontal assault and they only lost a minimum of about 15 people. They may be happy that they won this battle, but they were still sad for all the good people that they lost because of this battle.

They dodies of the fallen lay strewn everywhere, and there were many wounded soldiers, but that didn't stop them from fighting till they couldn't any longer. That is what you call true soldiers that know what to do, even if you are going to die, don't back down just because they were scared of what would come next.

" Well, for starters shall we get the bodies out of here? We need to make this place livable for people coming back here." Ambury said looking around. The houses were still intact since they were in the square, but the ground had blood soaked into it and the bodies were everywhere- from porches where they tried to break into houses, to back yards were some were hiding until one of their soldiers found them there.

Darius thought that was probably the best course of action right at they moment so he just nodded. He needed to go and speak with Tarington about this and ask him if he could send out armed fleets into the ocean to stand guard out there to make sure nothing got past them. After that he would go and try to find his love, make sure she was okay from harm.

There was only two things they were thinking that was the same. One: When was the next time this would happen somewhere else and two: The war is here, they needed to be ready. But what exactly will the war bring them?

* * *

A/N: So, now that was the first chapter, maybe some of you are not familiar with the book that I am talking about, but I promice this story is a KagomexSesshomaru fic. it just needs to build to a point to where I can add the other characters! Be patient with me, I just thought of this today and started writing it today.

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	2. In The Feudal Era

A/N: By the way "Kendale" is pronounced as "Kendle" so you won't get the wrong idea about what his name is!

Darius and his friends rode out to the shore district, although they kept getting delayed because many people needed their help in every village they went through, so they had to stop in a village that was a couple miles out from the coast because they didn't want to travel in the darkness. The head of the village invited them in her home (Power The The Women!) to stay the night, although they stayed in a totally different wing than her since it would be improper to have them in the same wing.

They were a little irritated that they had to stop so often, but they were happy that the Lady of the village was kind enough for them to stay in her home, so they paid their respects to her (I mean that they said thank you, not money) and went to the rooms they were assigned to get ready for bed, but after that they all met in Darius' room to go over what the plan was when they got to the coast.

" Darius, when we get to the coast Tarington and I need to go scout and get everything in order."

"Why, Kendale, if I didn't know any better I would say you are only scouting to get out your frustration with the war entirely."

"Ambery has a good point, are you just going, for you want to beat someone in a fit of frustration or are you doing it to actually see if the coast is good for people to live their so close to the sea?"

Darius said, a little sketchy to let Kendale go galavant on his own, especially after the attack and all the stops that they made to get this close to the coast district.

"Ye don't have to worry 'bout him, he shall be goin' with me to check up on the lads before we go 'nd scout the area. Twas a loss to lose the seas to the french, but we shall get it back," Tarington interjected before Kendale would say anything that would get them all on edge before dawn had even broke.

Darius looked at both of the men in front of her and knew that Tarington would keep Kendale in order through all of this. So, he just nodded his said and dropped the subject moving on to deeper subject that lasted for about two hours then everyone retired to bed, waiting for the next day to come through sleep.

O#O##O#O##O#O##O#O

Emma's uncle sighed. He had brought Emma to his Castle on the other side of the well because that is where he wanted them to stay while he trained her, but she was still sleeping from the shock of it all when she found him. And that was two days ago!

He hoped that she should wake up soon, if she didn't then he knew something was bad.

**$I told you not to scare her by just standing there, but do you listen to me? Noooo, you thought she wouldn't be as frightened as if you walked in the cave after her in our **_**human **_**form!$**

+Didn't I lock you away in some part of our mind? I need to get better locks in my mind 'cause of you,+ he inerly sighed, +you are very troublesome, indeed.+

**$I know I am, It's my job to annoy you about our instincts and what not. Twas a shame that you locked me away when we were younger, we wouldn't have lost our mate if you didn't.$**

They both grew silent at the memory of their beloved mate, their soul mate, to be exact. She was most beautiful indeed! She had long silver hair that stopped right below mid thigh, two magenta stripes on each cheek and the most beautiful honey brown eyes that he has ever seen.

People know her as Sesshomaru's mother, the cold hearted bitch that never loved humans; but in truth she loved humans and she was a very kind person who was always a good company keeper. Only he, Sesshomaru, and the humans in the castle has seen her true self. The people who know her as a cold hearted bitch were the people that were friends with Touga, or other wise known as Inu no tashio.

She was only that way because she never loved him, she was only their because her father made an arranged marriage between them to become allies and Touga needed an heir- she was the most suitable to bear an heir they said. She was only happy there because of Sesshomaru, nothing more because she wanted to be with her soul mate, as she later told him.

When Sesshomaru was over a hundred years old, she explained him the situation. Not in spite of his sire, only to tell him that she was leaving that shiro to go to her true mate. Sesshomaru understood and started to treat Emma's uncle as his actual father, not Touga; which surprised him and his mate. But Emma's uncle treated him like his own son every time he saw Sesshomaru, which was very often since he loved visiting them.

Sesshomaru's father, Lord Touga, never understood why Sesshomaru never treated him like he was his sire, like he actually is. Sesshomaru later explained to Emma's uncle it was because he never acted nor treated him like he was his son; instead Touga just treated him as an heir that needed to know how to rule, not to feel and not to be the person who lost his temper too easily with the people around him.

That's when the uncle started to understand what was going on between the actual father and son, but he never pushed Sesshomaru to do anything that he didn't want. He taught Sesshomaru that he can do what he pleased, as long as it wasn't political. When it came to political stuff he had to have a reason of why he was doing whatever he was doing.

But, all in all, they missed their mate because she died in the war that tore the northern and western lands apart. They would never forget her, even though many women have tried to get themselves to be his second mate he never took them, hell, he never even slept with anyone besides his mate that died two and a half centuries ago!

O#O##O#O##O#O##O

In some other part of Feudal Japan, Sesshomaru had the feeling that he wanted to sneeze. Badly. Although, being him, he squashed the urge by will power and started to wonder who was the person that was either talking or thinking about him… Maybe it was his father that was thinking about him, he will find out soon enough, for it was almost time for him to come and visit his beloved father who took care of his mother, while the man who actually sired him did nothing.

Sesshomaru remembered that day clearly- how could he forget when his mother died on his birthday all those years ago? He goes to her grave every year on the same day to pay his respects. He has never once celebrated his birthday because of what happened and who ever was the unlucky soul to bring it up would perish…

Sesshomaru's mind started to drift to a certain raven haired maiden that traveled with his otouto. He had grown a fascination over her a few years ago and now that he somewhat knew her a feeling deep down inside of him started to grow, although, he didn't know what this feeling was! It was all too new to him to understand what was the feeling he would get every time he would see her.

***He will figure it out,*** his beast thought to himself while making sure that Sesshomaru couldn't hear. ***All in due time...***

* * *

**A/N: **So… What did you think? I thought leaning to the Inuyasha side would help people get in the flow of what is going on since most people don't know what book I'm talking about…

Please tell me what you think!

Review Please!

Ja ne! XD


	3. The Hurt That Kagome Feels

DISCLAIMER: Go back to chapter 1

* * *

Emma finally woke up, although she started to freak out as soon as she took in her surroundings, finding them unfamiliar to her. On top of that there were these weird people around her, so she started yelling and demanding where she was and who they were until there was this white blur that grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

Emma looked at the thing that was pinning her to the wall. Turns out it was a guy that had these weird drawings on his skin as she calls them, there was a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on each cheek (If you don't know who this person is I am sorry for you). She couldn't breath and she didn't know why this guy was pissed, but she knew it wasn't at her.

O#O##O#O##O#O##O#O

In the Inuyasha forest, Kagome was done. She was done with Inuyasha because of horrendous betrayal that Inuyasha did. He let that clay bitch join the group so she can try and take her soul. She never thought that the clay pot would mean so much more to him then his friends. What was worse, it was raining

"Bitch, where the hell do you think your going!?" Inuyasha yelled coming up right in front of her.

"Away from you. I saw what you did and I want nothing to do with you so go run, run to Kikyo and I will be right here away from you."

Bitch, you are coming to the village and getting out of this damn tree!"

"No Inuyasha! I am staying here because I am closer to the clouds right here. I am going to stay right here while I watch you disappear and I know that it's a long way down if I fall, but I am not going anywhere!"

"Feh, fine! I just know that you will come running back to me when you know you can't survive up here on your own!"

With that he ran off to find his precious love. Kagome was still watching him run off when she felt that she was crying. She looked up at the sky and realized that maybe the Kami's were mirroring her feelings since the sky was crying as well. But that still didn't change Kagome's mood, it just realized what is going on around herself.

Inuyasha took everything that she had, took everything that she once was and trashed it like breaking glass- or paper. He tore her down everytime she tried to build herself up. She made the resolve to herself that she would seal her heart off from everyone, only a few select people will see the old Kagome and the rest will see the new cold and cruel one. Although, she still has a soft spot towards children and they are the only ones she will not act as cruel or cold to.

Kagome looked around herself, and she realized she was indeed more that 20 feet off the ground, but she felt free up there because she was closer to the clouds. It wasn't every day that someone got this feeling and it wade you want to hold onto it even more.

Kagome thought she put herself in this position because she use to have feelings for Inuyasha. They had history together and what got her to this point was that he did that when they were technically going out. He mated Kikyo and acted like they never had a chance to begin with- she just couldn't believe that he forgot about them just so that he can have her and Kikyo.

She thought that once they used to be so strong and now she just wanders. _Where did they ever go wrong?_ She would never know, and now she has it stuck in her head like a tune you can never forget about because it's so catchy.

^Does he regret that he was with me? Did he regret holding her and telling her everything would be okay in the end? Did he he forget that he said he loves me? Where we really that far away from each other?^

Then Kagome felt the presence of a jewel shard about 20 yards away from the tree that she was in looking around to find a innocent soul to eat. So Kagome, being her illogical self at the moment climbed down from the tree to confront it. When she finally was on her feet on the ground she remembered that she didn't have her bow with her. She really didn't care though, about dying. She thought that was only what they wanted, to see her dead body while Kikyo was once again human "for" Inuyasha.

So Kagome let the bear demon that had the shard get a good swing that threw her in a tree, but because of the force that the bear used it broke several of her rips. Making Kagome smile because she wanted to die now so she could go see her family in the after life. As the dust settled, she rose to her knees and she purified the demon by laying her hands on the demon's chest because the demon was looming over her - taking the bear down and getting a shard back. I mean yeah, she wanted to die, but she wanted to go down swinging before she finally had her last breath in the living world.

Kagome went back and grabbed her bag before she started -painfully- stumbling her way into the forest. Finally after about fifteen minutes she made it out of Inuyasha's forest and into another one that she thought was owned by no one - or so she thought. So she started a forest fire using the matches that she had in her bag. After lighting a few trees she went over to her bag and pulled out her pillow and blanket. She always dreamed she would die in her sleep after all.

She curled up on the burning forest floor and fell asleep feeling the pain and smelling smoke all around her. She just fell asleep a few minutes later when she saw a big blur of white. She thought it was her soul and she embraced sleep with open arms, but oh, was she wrong!

This was the surrender of the Higurashi's, since Kagome was the only one left with the name.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, it is kinda hate filled and kinda sad, but give me a brake! I just got my heart broken and by the way there are two hidden songs in the story. They reflect my feelings at the moment and the first person to tell me both the songs names will get to pick the topic of the next chapter and a song to go with it if you want!

Just PM me to tell me what is your Idea of the songs!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	4. To Find Her Hurt And Alone

DISCLAIMER: Go back to chapter one

Come on people, have you figured out the songs in the last chapter yet?

* * *

Sesshomaru was trying to be calm while he walked the halls of the Western palace, his home. To him, ever since that banshee of a woman woke up she nearly made half the demons in his castle go def; he wanted to kill the woman, but technically she was his cousin on his fathers side of the family… That just made it more complicated for him. I mean, come on? Who wants a woman that can screech like a banshee as Kin?

Exactly, no one! So he walked out of the room that she was in and put a barrier around it so no one has to hear her. Sesshomaru was never the type of guy that liked to listen to people-particularly girls- scream or yell at the top of their lungs. However, he did have the patience for his daughter, Rin, because she knew not to yell very loud and she was nothing more but a child. Also when she screamed at the top of her lungs he knew it was because she was in harms way, which also meant that the stupid toad wasn't doing his job.

**/I still don't understand why you keep that toad around. He is nothing more than a nuisance to us and our kingdom./** &I know of that very well, you do not need to remind me and might I remind you he is good for paperwork? that is the only reason why he lives.& **/I still think we should have killed him when we got the chance./ &**Very well, then I promise you, one more slip up from him and we will end his life. I will even give you the satisfaction of having the killing blow.&

His beast gave an appreciative rumble before receding into the depth of their shared mind for some sleep and some peace and quiet to read. He made Sesshomaru memorize a book that he wanted to read and push it back in depth of their mind so that he can read and not bother his more civilized half about anything. Who knew that a beast can actually read, let alone have fun while reading it?

Anyway, Sesshomaru was roaming the halls now out of sheer boredom when he stopped talking to his beast until he felt a pull. It was not a regular pull on his person like another lord needed his presence or his mom needed him, no this was the pull that he feels when his forest is in danger. He had swathed the entire forest in his own youki to know if anything happened to it.

Sesshomaru took a sharp turn and headed out of the castle, once he was in the courtyard he took to the skies, trying to get to his quickly, then he saw the smoke rising from the trees into the open sky above. He descended to the ground so that he can both get the culprits and so that he doesn't get a face full or smoke that would make his sense of smell weaken for kami knows how long.

When he finally arrived to the site where it was burning most what he saw made him freeze in shock. Their lying on the ground was the only woman who dared to speak back to him and make a friendship with his even when others forbid it and saying that she would only get herself killed.

Their lying on the ground was his friend, who was his friend for about a year now, Kagome. She looked like he just fell asleep when he got here, but if that was so, why would she sleep in all of this? why is she here in the middle of night and in a burning forest?

So many questions ran through his head that he was still standing there like a statue. **/What the hell do you think you are doing?! Get your ass to move and save her before she dies!/** When his beast yelled at him that finally snapped out of it. He rushed forward, not caring about the burning foliage around him to save his only friend.

He threw off the burning blanket off of her and gathered her in his arms, noting how she flinched in pain and all the scrapes and bruises on her body. He grabbed her overly large pack, wondering how to hold it for a second before he saw the strap and hoisted it onto his shoulder, he took off running back to his castle.

On the way there he couldn't help but be impressed that the little woman in his arms can carry a bag that weighs maybe three hundred more than any usual human can carry. It made him respe t her even more than he had been. So he pushed himself harder to get to the castle more quickly, he didn't know if she had any broken bones and the way she was wheezing for breath was starting to make him feel uneasy.

When he saw the castle, he didn't wait for the guards to open the door, he just jumped the wall and most of the castle by jumping up to his bed chambers balcony. Sesshomaru sat Kagome on his bed and went to get the healer by flash stepping right in front of her.

The healer looked like she was so startled that she would hit him, but she saw him she immediately stopped herself in her tracks before she was killed by her lord. So instead of getting killed by her almost mistake she bowed deeply before righting herself to look up at the tall demon before her.

"My lord, what do I owe this unexpected visit? You do not down to the medical wing unless you are hurt majorly or someone of the royal family- which I believe that is neither since you look fi-"

Sesshomaru cut her off by grabbing her arm roughly and flashed stepped back in his room. The healer gasped for breath, while getting nervous. Her lord would surely not want to rut with her? Although she grew pleased of the idea and was about to ask him of what he wanted to do to her. Have his way with herself or just to give a blow job and be on his way to another search for Naraku.

"**F**i**x **h**e**r **n**o**w!**!"

That came from the voice of his beast mixing with his, since technically both were in control at that moment, both were worried if their friend would make it or not. The woman immediately shut her mouth and quickly turned to see a human female on his bed, but what got her was that from a small human she smelled like a demon and some Kitsune.

Knocking out of her gawking and musings when she heard a threatening low and gurtual growl behind her, she immediately went to work. Trying to save the humans life. Sh knelt next to the bed and her hands started glowing to fix any internal damage. What she found made her gasp in wonder of how the little human is still alive and how did she get these injuries. The human girl that she was healing had five broken ribs, a broken leg, two fractures in each arm, and a broken Jaw. On top of that four of her five broken ribs were piercing her lungs, so she was literally drowning in her own blood.

Sesshomaru was waiting outside, per the healers request. Sesshomaru was leaning agianst the wall, looking as calm as ever on the outside while he and his beast were having an inner mealt down. His beast was snarling and raving. **/I am going to find the demon who dared touch what was mine; who dared touch our mate!/** Thats when Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and was staring wide eyed at the other wall. His mate? No, that couldn't be! His true mate has been missing for centuries now, and since it's been a long time he knew she was dead- hell the whole kingdom did! That was why no one defied him ,thats why no one dared to speak her name or even make a painting of her. It was why he was so cold and cruel thoughout the centuries to this day, on that day he lost everything. He lost his love, his mate, his spark, his life.

He lost his Kagome Terra Akiyumi.

* * *

A/N: To pronounce the Kagome he is talking about last name in ou-Key-you-me.

But still, has any one figured what the two songs were for the last chapter? If you get it right I will write a chapter on what ever you want in your honor, but it has to follow the story line!

Please Read & Review!

Ja Ne! XD


End file.
